


Fox

by scribblemoose



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Fox

Yohji stretched out, yawning, long legs tangled in soft sheets. It was early; the sunlight that streamed through the cracks in the blind was fierce and unfriendly. He had a vague memory of promising to swap shifts with Ken, after he'd drunk enough to get generous.

Shit. It felt so good to be in bed, too.

He was drifting back to sleep when he heard a scratching noise from direction of the window.

His first thought was that stray cat Aya had been complaining about lately, but something - call it sixth sense - told him not. He sat up cautiously, squinting through the light and dark to check that the window was firmly shut. The noise had stopped, so he flopped back on the bed, mission-senses still alert but the rest of him still trying to regain unconsciousness.

Then it started again.

This time Yohji rolled off the bed and stomped over to the window ready to deal cruel justice to whatever animal had decided to disturb his precious morning snooze. He snapped the blind up...

... and jumped a clean foot in the air.

"Fuck! What the-"

The fox pressed it's nose against the window, leaving a damp, sticky mark. It butted its muzzle against the catch.

Somehow, Yohji found himself opening the window. He just couldn't help it. The animal was so beautiful, and however it had got up on the roof, he wasn't sure it would be able to get down again. Besides, it looked lean and hungry, and it's fur was the most amazing copper-red.

The fox edged its nose around the window frame as soon as Yohji had given it room. It squeezed itself through and hopped down to the floor, where it jogged effortlessly across the room to the door. Already ajar, the door swung wide open as the fox bustled through it.

Yohji just stared at first, wondering if perhaps he hadn't woken up after all. He followed the fox in a daze, and wasn't honestly suprised when he reached the landing to find it had disappeared completely. The doors to Omi's and Ken's rooms were safely shut, as was the bathroom. And Aya's....

Yohji peered a little harder. Aya's door wasn't, quite, shut.

He crept closer, waiting for the yelling to start when Aya realised there was a wild animal in his room. But no yelling came. Maybe he was out. Or asleep, but Aya wouldn't sleep through the sound of a feather falling on a pillow.

Yohji stuck his head around Aya's door.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

There, standing in the middle of the rug that Momoe-san had given Aya for his last birthday, was, well, Aya.

Naked. Naked Aya.

And that wasn't the half of it. Aya, the Aya who was turning now to see Yohji sneaking through his door, had ears. Not normal, delicate, human ears framed by his scarlet eartails (although they were still there) - he had extra ears. Fox-red ears, sticking up on his head with a perkiness that had no place anywhere near the Aya Yohji knew and lusted after.

"Aya?" he croaked.

"Yohji," and then he knew it was Aya, because no-one said his name like that, &lt;i&gt;no-one&lt;/i&gt;. "This is... embarassing."

"I've seen you naked before," Yohji said, weakly.

Aya's hand went up to one silky-red ear. It matched the colour of his hair perfectly. It looked so... natural.

Yohji shook his head in the hope his brains might kick into sanity.

"I don't like people to know," Aya said.

"What was it? Some mad experiment? A new kind of Takatori-torture?"

Aya paused, then said, softly, a voice for secrets, "I've always been like this."

Yohji leaned back against the door for support. "You... shit, Aya, stop yanking my chain."

"I'm serious."

"I know I can be stupid, but I think I'd have noticed the extra ears," said Yohji.

"They're not there all the time."

Yohji swallowed, hard. "Let me get this straight. That fox, just now, at my window..."

"That was me. I'd been out all night, I got chased by this gang of kids, got back later than I expected. Omi's downstairs opening the shop, so I couldn't get in that way, and my window had blown shut..."

Yohji laughed weakly. "A kitsune. You're a kitsune. Of all the fucked up things in the world..."

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"Oh, stop it. You know I won't. Shit, we've got bigger secrets than this."

That was true, and Aya acknowledged it with a nod.

Yohji was starting to regain his sensibilities. Driven by curiosity, he left the safety of the door and advanced slowly on the naked, fox-eared Aya. He couldn't resist reaching out to touch.

Aya's ear twitched under Yohji's fingers, and Yohji jumped.

Aya's eyes were slitted, purple glittering through long red lashes. He leaned in a little closer, breathing in deeply. And again.

"Are you sniffing me?" Yohji said.

"You smell good," Aya said. "Interesting."

"Really?"

A feral smile spread across Aya's lips. "Really."

He leaned in closer still, his hands resting on Yohji's shoulders, and just as Yohji readied himself for a kiss, Aya's tongue flicked out and licked a line clean up from Yohji's shoulder to his ear. And again, this time following the line of his jaw. A pause, there, a kiss, a nuzzle into Yohji's neck, and then Aya sank to his knees.

Suddenly Yohji was standing on Aya's rug, with Aya kneeling at his feet, while Yohji's fingers outlined the delicate furry edge of Aya's twitching fox-ears. Yohji stopped breathing, only capable of staring in total disbelief as Aya pulled down Yohji's sweatpants to reveal the aching length of Yohji's half-hard cock.

And then Aya licked him again. And breathed. Buried his nose in the soft spot between Yohji's balls and his thigh, and wallowed in Yohji's scent. His tongue darted out at the root of Yohji's cock. Slipped and slid up the shaft. Curled around the head.

Yohji let out a desperate, squeaking sort of noise, and buried his fingers in Aya's hair.

"I want to mate with you," Aya said, as if it was the most obvious, ordinary thing in the world. His face was tilted up to look at Yohji, pure heat and desire in the familiar, beautiful features.

"M-mate?"

"Fuck," Aya said. "I want to fuck you."

"That's okay then," squeaked Yohji. "Um, yeah. Fine. Um."

Aya grinned at him, and slowly, gracefully rose to his feet.

The next thing Yohji knew, Aya's arms were wound around his neck and he was being kissed, a very long, sensual, human sort of kiss with a lot of tongue. Yohji kissed back eagerly, and allowed himself to be moved backwards, towards the bed. He fell backwards onto the mattress, and Aya paused to nuzzle at Yohji's cock again, that small, pink pointed tongue teasing him until Yohji was in severe danger of coming all over Aya's beautiful face. Then, all at once, the wet and warmth was gone, and Aya was looming over him, fox-ears flat against his head.

"Turn over," Aya said.

Yohji obediently rolled over. "Lube?" he said, hopefully.

"Of course. Legs wider."

Yohji shifted his knees apart and tilted his hips. Aya got a tube from the nightstand and spread cool gel quickly and efficiently over Yohji's hole. He murmured approvingly as he worked, almost a growl or a purr, and then there were fingers, and that tongue licking at his buttocks, and the fingers went in, and twisted gently, pulsed in and out, just fingertips, and Yohji moaned and opened up and welcomed it, all but begged for it. Aya folded his body over Yohji's and sank his cock inside in one slow, shuddering slide. Filling him. Taking him. Skin to skin. Heat to heat. Arms folded firmly around Yohji's chest. Hand snaking along one thigh....

What?

Yohji gasped in breath and took a moment to work out exactly what was touching where. He could feel Aya's palms against his ribs. His thighs pressed flushed to Yohji's. His cock buried deep inside him.

So what the fuck was he stroking Yohji's cock with?

Yohji looked down between his arms, and let out a long groan.

His tail. Aya had a tail, a thick, soft &lt;i&gt;brush&lt;/i&gt; of a tail, and it was stroking Yohji's cock to perfection.

He surrendered himself entirely to Aya's attention, to the swift, satisfying jerk of his hips, the incredible almost-tickle of his tail, the panting of his breath, his tongue wet in Yohji's ear. He let himself slip into the place that was just about sex, the thrust and ache and melt and the growing, burning &lt;i&gt;need&lt;/i&gt;, until his heart and soul and essence exploded from his cock in long, white streams of come, and Aya yelped and thrust one last time to release inside of him.

Yohji's whole body still throbbed with pleasure as Aya slid out of him, kissing down his spine, tickling the backs of his knees with his fox-tail, and covered him with a sheet.

And then sleep claimed him.

*

Yohji woke slowly, stretched and yawned, and gradually became aware of Aya at his side. Aya.

At his side.

"That's the weirdest thing," Yohji said, nestling into Aya's sleep-warm body. "I dreamed you were a fox. A kitsune."

"Idiot." Aya mumbled.

"Yeah. You had ears and a tail and everything." Yohji chuckled to himself. He reached for a cigarette as the notion faded, and his mind turned to the prospect of a long day off in bed with his lover. Unless he'd promised to take Ken's shift. Had he? He'd been almost drunk enough to, but...

Aya turned his face to the ceiling, and smiled.


End file.
